Wally Sanders
Wally Sanders is a man who sold supposedly discount cancer drugs but were in reality counterfeit, effectively making him a mass murderer for the number of people who died of his fraud. History Wally started a company where he sold what he claimed to be discount cancer drugs to doctors. However, the drugs were in fact salt water disguised as legitimate drugs, forgeries for which Wally got paid $10,000 a dose. Wally sold his counterfeit drugs to at least forty different doctors across the country who, believing them to be real, treated their patients with them. As a result, the doctors and patients believed they were miraculously not experiencing side effects before the patients began dying of their untreated cancers. In this way, Wally became a mass murderer because of the hundreds of people who died because of his fraud. The fake drugs eventually caught the suspicions of Doctor Christopher Brady and his partner Doctor Stephen Parr. Fearing a lawsuit, Doctor Parr didn't investigate or voice his suspicions that the drugs were fake and only dropped Wally as a supplier, but Doctor Brady chose to investigate further, ordering drugs for people that didn't exist and paying for them out of his own pocket in order to test the drugs. Doctor Brady presumably discovered the truth and confronted Wally who knocked Doctor Brady out by hitting him in the head with his trolley case for his drugs and then strangled Doctor Brady with IV tubing. Wally quickly stole all of the drugs in Doctor Brady's office to make it look like he was murdered by a drug addict, put them into his trolley case and dumped it and the drugs before shortly after buying a new one. During the investigation into Doctor Brady's murder, Wally came to the attention of the Major Crimes Division as he was the last person scheduled to meet with Doctor Brady before his death. Wally explained his business to the detectives, but was able to avoid suspicion. After the truth was discovered about the cancer patients not getting properly treated, Doctor Parr finally revealed his suspicions of Wally forging the prescription. Major Crimes subsequently set a trap for Wally when he went to deliver his fake drugs to a Doctor Royce who treated children with leukemia. Instead of being greeted by Doctor Royce, Wally was met with Doctor Morales and the Major Crimes Division. Despite Wally's protests, Doctor Morales tested Wally's cancer drugs and determined that they were in fact saltwater. A search of Wally's home and business offices turned up about five hundred drug labels on his printer identical to actual drug labels, except without expiration dates filled in. The search also turned up over fifty gallons of saline solution, thousands of tiny glass bottles and a really expensive printer. When confronted with this evidence, Wally pointed out that none of it was illegal. However, Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson stated that not reporting income was illegal. The police had discovered that Wally had billed doctors for a lot of money his company never received which explained the six million dollars in Wally's bank account, some of which involved Medicare and Medicaid. As a result, Wally faced further troubles with the federal government. While the trolley case Wally was using the week before wasn't found, they did find a credit card receipt for the new one he bought shortly after the murder. As Johnson and Lieutenant Michael Tao pushed Wally about how he had intended to continue his business, they stated that they figured that the corner of the trolley case would match up to the wound on Doctor Brady's head and believed that they would soon find the other case with the doctor's blood and all of the stolen medicine. As Johnson pushed him, Wally finally snapped and told her that it was not medicine as medicine was supposed to help someone, not make them more ill. Wally angrily went on to state that the doctors were giving the patients poison, not medicine and charging them for it. Wally showed no remorse for his actions and as Johnson confronted him over murdering hundreds of people, Wally stated that they were dying anyway and he helped them enjoy what little time they had left as much as possible and to die still looking like human beings instead of dried-up husks. "I saved these people from being tortured. These drugs, its not medicine." However, Johnson pointed out that he was charging for brand-name prescriptions and not even generic. Combined with the six million dollars in Wally's bank account, Johnson expressed a belief that Wally was only interested in the money he could make from his fraud. When Johnson asked how many people the six million dollars represented, Wally asked for a lawyer. Distraught and angry, Johnson demanded to know how many people's lives Wally had been willing to sacrifice and how much money he wanted to make before he was satisfied before she decided that she didn't want to know. During the interrogation, Captain Sharon Raydor arrived with a warrant for a special master to go over Doctor Brady's patient records. She was informed that they would need at least forty more like it to go over all of the doctors that Wally had defrauded. Wally was presumably tried for mass murder, convicted and sentenced to death for all of the deaths he caused. Known Victims *Hundreds of unnamed people (died due to not getting proper cancer treatment as a result of Wally's phony drugs) *Rita Lee (failed to get proper treatment for her Stage 3 cancer due to Wally's phony drugs) *Doctor Christopher Brady (struck in the head with a trolley case and then strangled to death with IV tubing) Trivia *After Wally asks for a lawyer, Captain Sharon Raydor states that lawyers are there to protect them from people like Wally. Sharon points out that if they didn't know a lawyer was coming for a man like Wally, imagine what they would do to him. Appearances ''The Closer'' Season 7 #"Drug Fiend" Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:Season 7 Category:Murderers